Sue Clearwater
Sue Clearwater (née Uley) is a Quileute woman who lives on the La Push reservation. She was born in the mid-1960s. Sue is the mother of Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband Harry Clearwater. She is also a good friend to Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Biography Early life Sue was raised by the legends and beliefs of the Quileute magic and history, along with her brother, Lucas. She married Harry Clearwater and gave birth to two children: Leah and Seth. She and Harry had always known that their son might someday become a shape-shifter if he was to cross a vampire scent, which he did when the Cullens moved back to Forks. Sue was the one who treated Emily's wounds when she was accidentally slashed by Sam, who phased out of anger. ''New Moon'' During New Moon, her husband, Harry Clearwater, dies of a heart attack caused by the unexpected phasing of their daughter, Leah, leaving her a widow, and his place as a member of the tribal council. Billy comments that Sue for being a strong woman, as she remains unshaken for a while despite the circumstances: her husband's unexpected passing and her children's phasing. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Sue attends the campfire night/council meeting on the clifftop in which Billy Black and Quil III tell the Quileute legends to Bella, Jacob, and most of the pack and their imprintees. Bella describes her as really tough and taking on stuff bravely. In the film she does appear at the bonfire, but has no speaking lines. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Sue attends Bella and Edward's wedding with Billy and her children. Later on, both Seth and Leah run away to join Jacob Black's renegade pack to protect Bella and her baby from Sam's pack. According to Jared, Sue was heartbroken, but Jacob knew that she was very strong, and was not above playing her children's sympathies if it meant tricking them into returning home. In the movie, she is seen at Bella and Edward's wedding, at Billy's house when Jacob hears about Bella's return, keeping Charlie company half the times and at Billy's house when Paul reports to Sam that Bella is 'dead'. Sue is also mentioned to be spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan, being as shocked by his cooking as Bella was when she first came to Forks. She immediately takes on a caretaker role towards Charlie, much like Bella did, and even accompanies him to the Cullens' house. By the end of the story, they have started a romantic relationship. Physical appearance Sue has a thin face with black eyes and black hair. In the books, her hair is cut in a short, severe style. In the movies, her hair runs down to her shoulders. Personality Sue's personality is not fully described in the books, but Jacob mentions that she is brave and strong — strong enough to lie to her children if that is what it takes to do what is right. When her husband passed away, she remained tough to get over her pain, and take over his place as council leader of the Quileute tribe. Relationships Sue is the wife of Harry Clearwater and mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. She is the daughter of Jonathan Uley and Charlotte Hewes, and the older sister of Lucas Uley. Family and Leah Clearwater.]] Harry Clearwater is Sue's husband until his death, and they have two children, Leah and Seth. In New Moon, they both phase into wolves, Leah being the first woman in Quileute's recorded history to do so, and Seth phasing for the first time unusually early as these things go. Charlie Swan ]] Charlie Swan is Sue's close friend and new love interest. Sue and Charlie have known each other for a long time. When Sue's husband, and Charlie's best friend, Harry died of a heart attack in New Moon, Charlie is the one who helps her plan his funeral. In Breaking Dawn, she visits the Cullens with Charlie as moral support to help with his transition into the supernatural world. She also fills in Bella's cooking role at his house and keeping him company. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella suspects that Sue and Charlie may have become a couple. It was later confirmed in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide that they are in fact dating. Film portrayal ]] Sue Clearwater is portrayed by Alex Rice in Eclipse, Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Part 2. Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Council members Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn